On the first 5 exams of her language class, Stephanie got an average score of 83. What does she need on the next exam to have an overall average of 85?
Explanation: Let her score on the next exam be $x$ The sum of all of her scores is then $5 \cdot 83 + x$ The same sum must also be equal to $6 \cdot 85$ Solve: $x = 6 \cdot 85 - 5 \cdot 83 = 95$.